The present invention relates to fastener clips, and more particularly to a fastener clip constructed of hard-elastic plastic and useful to detachably secure functional components or parts to a support plate through threaded pins rigidly joined to said plate. The clip includes holding members forming channels adapted to receive and retain the functional components, and is provided with a fastening hole having an inside diameter slightly less than the outside diameter of the threaded pin to which the clip is to be secured. The clip is secured to the threaded pin by driving the pin into the fastening hole using a hammer or other suitable means against the clip.
One example of functional components to be detachably secured to a support plate with which the invention finds use is brake lines which are to be secured to a body wall of a motor vehicle. In this installation, it is important that the fastener clip can be quickly and permanently secured to a threaded pin fixed to the body wall and, if need be, that the clip can be easily removed from the threaded pin. It is furthermore necessary to ensure that the clip will not become loose as a result of vibrations or other forces exerted on it. In that respect, known fastener clips formed with smooth-walled fastening holes are not satisfactory. This is because the wall of the fastening hole is abraded by the sharp edges of the threads when the clip is forced on the threaded pin, whereby the adhesion or holding power of the clip on the pin is substantially reduced. Also, this type of clip is relatively expensive to manufacture because the orientation of the fastening hole to the spring arms requires multiple mold-ejection sliders.